


The Angel in the Shadows

by Sandentwins



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hearing Voices, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: She can hear his voice, but she will never see his face.





	The Angel in the Shadows

By a fresh night of summer, Christine Daaé started hearing a voice.  
Her first reaction was to doubt. A thought that maybe it was a prank from her friends, some sort of farce put together by older dancers to make fun of her naive personality. She didn't make much of it at first, ignoring the deep voice that echoed through the halls of the opera when no one else was here.  
It wouldn't last more than a week, she thought. They would stop soon. She bore this thought to reassure herself, and kept on with her work. She had troubles following her lessons, so she had to focus, no matter how Meg and the others would try to mess with her.  
But days passed, and the voice was still there. Deep, dark, disembodied. She came to Meg about this, and was met with complete obliviousness: it was as if she's never heard of this voice, or heard it altogether. So Christine couldn't help but start worrying about the fact this wasn't a prank.  
She ignored it, but it kept speaking to her. It spoke of things no one but her would have known of. It spoke of her past, of her father, and of the promise he's made that once he died, he would send an angel to watch over her. It was but stories, she told herself growing up, but in the back of her mind she wanted to believe. Could this shadow voice be the guidance she had sought so many years ago? The angel that was to protect her after her father died? She had no clue, but the signs kept adding up.  
She would talk to it sometimes. When no one else was in the room, the voice would be there. Whispering, caressing, and full of comforting words. It helped her with singing, it helped her with her problems. It would be there when she was alone, when her friends started to think she wasn't in her right mind. She'd talk to it about many petty things, thinking of this angel as a very close friend from her childhood. She told it things and secrets she had never told anyone; in return, it helped her in mysterious ways, for Madame Giry soon gave her better roles in the ballet corps.  
She was content with dancing, with being in the mute spotlight; but her angel saw even more of her potential. It helped her, taught her to throw her voice and hit these difficult notes she's never managed to hit, and in the span of half a year she could already sing like a lead diva. She was very grateful to her helping spirit, and smothered the voice in many thanks and obligations. She would be ready to do anything for her angel's sake.  
Then the day came, when it asked her to meet him.  
She couldn't sleep that night, excited and nervous. She waited until the whole dormitory had fallen into slumber, then slowly slipped out, down to the room, down to the door, down the shadowed hall. She was alone, but the torches on the wall lit up as she went, guiding her.  
It was such a strange journey down the catacombs. It was cold and moist, but her angel was there; for she's barely had this thought that at the next corner, a warm mantle was waiting for her, laid in a basket. She happily wore it as she kept descending, following the lights.  
She asked the angel who he was, and he answered with the same words as always. 

"I am your friend.", he said. "Your companion." 

She started to think there was something underneath, something suspicious. But something intriguing, something magical.  
The boat she saw had no oars. But as soon as she sat in, it moved on its own, through the underground canals, under roofs of rock and candles. It was a very soothing ride, and she thought she'd fall asleep; but soon she arrived.  
It was a house by the lake, richly lit and decorated. Again, there was no one; but somehow, she could feel a presence. A presence all around her, caressing and gentle. Enticing.  
There was a bedroom furnished all for her, with the greatest comfort it could offer. The place was warm and bright, and colorful. It looked very charming, somewhat out of this world. And she loved it.  
The angel then asked her if she desired to stay, and that's when she was overcome with doubts. She couldn't, the other's would worry about her. When she told him this, she could tell he was sad; but she tried to cheer him up.

"I will return. I promise."

Never could she sadden her companion. He told her to look in a drawer on the commode, where she found a key: should she wish to return, all doors of his domain would be hers. She accepted it with a smile, and headed back with her heart full of some strange happiness.

~~~~~

As expected, she kept her promise.  
It became a weekly occurrence. Once she was done with her work, every Sunday, she would slip by a hidden backdoor using her passepartout, and get down to the house on the lake. Everytime, the voice would greet her with warm words, that made her flush a little more everytime. There was no sight of anyone, as always, but each time there would be a delicious meal ready for her; the literie would be changed and clean, the house spotless and the candles renewed. And while she was by herself, she would never be alone.  
The angel was very kind with her. At first, she was a little nervous and afraid, being on her own without even seeing him. Whenever she would bathe, she was scared prying eyes were onto her as she undressed, and she couldn't bring herself to do it the first times. But soon, she learned to recognize the signs that told of her angel's presence: when he was here, there would be some sort of humming in the air, some sort of gentle sound. It was almost nothing, but it told her when she was truly alone. It was hard having any privacy when living with an omniscient angel, she thought. But soon she eased out of her fear, and became more open to it.  
He would let her sleep in he bed he prepared for her. She knew that whenever she did fall asleep, she'd wake up in her usual bed in the dormitory. She had no clue of how it happened, so everytime she would be a little saddened.  
Once, she tried faking her sleep. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow, and listened. The humming then came closer, a little more present. And for the first time, she felt a gentle touch.  
It was but a hand in her hair, or a similar feeling. But it filled her with happiness. She kept her eyes closed, thinking the angel would flee forever if she dared looking. Yet the temptation was very strong; and maybe he noticed her slight twitching, but he stopped eventually, and his hand left. Soon there was but silence.

"Angel...", she sighed. 

The next morning, when she woke up in her usual bed, she found something by her pillow. A short, thick band of black silk. With it was a note, with tightly-packed lettering.  
" _The sight of an angel can burn the eyes of a mortal. Let's make sure it never happens._ "

~~~~~

She fastened the blindfold on, and shook her head around to see if it'd hold on. She couldn't see anything, she could only hear and feel the warmth of the bedroom.  
She was ready.  
There was nothing for a moment. Then slowly, the humming came, and she raised her head in expectation. There was someone with her, someone in the room. She was anxious, and a little scared, but the reassuring touch of hands on hers calmed her down.  
It was a very soothing touch. His hands were cold, clad in silk, and her only thought was how much she wanted to warm them up.  
She held onto these hands, onto these wrists like a lifeline, as they slowly got up her arms, to her shoulders.

"Don't stop.", she breathed out softly, as his presence became more and more enticing.

"I won't.", replied the voice, which now came from an inch away from her.

She leaned in, tried to touch him as well. She could feel reluctance in the way he evaded her blind touch, but slowly he accepted it. He leaned in, and she felt something soft, like silken hair under her fingers.  
She caressed him for a moment, as he did the same with her. Slowly she traced more of his face, feeling his ears, his jawline. What an odd angel, shaped like a man.

"Is this who you really are?", she asked.

"I can be whoever you desire me to be."

She kept going, feeling something hard under her hand, where his face should have been. It was all over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. As she explored and wondered, he made a soft sound of appreciation, leaning into her hands like an obedient animal. His own touch stayed on her shoulders and back, rubbing them gently as for a massage. She only leaned in closer, wanting to get more of her angel, to bask in his presence if not in his sight.  
Their lips touched, and it felt like the best of times. It lasted one, two, more seconds; and when they parted, she knew it was only the beginning. 

~~~~~

She couldn't get enough of him.  
He was a thought she couldn't part from, something omnipresent within her mind. And she loved it.  
She still had great tutoring, but she'd become more and more distracted, living day to day only to wait for the end of the week, where she could meet him again. She could barely focus on her lines anymore, and more than once she sang the wrong note, to Madame's disappointment.  
She started to picture him. To imagine what he looked like. Her notebooks were full of sketches of angelic faces as shown in Renaissance paintings: cherubic curls, chubby cheeks. Maybe with a sharper edge to them, to fit better with his voice. She'd try to think of his name, of one that would fit his elusive appearance. She would try to invent him a background, that would depend on his hesitant name.  
He had no hurry to tell her. He was but a presence, a disembodied voice that would only take form in the darkness. More than once she had wanted to peek through the bildfold that kept her away from him; and more than once she decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to her angel. He was going through great lengths so she couldn't see him, and she would respect it.  
In return, she started asking questions. Lots of them. She wanted to know everything she could about her beloved angel. But he seemed to want to get away from it every time too, and she started to worry. To doubt.  
Maybe she wasn't worthy of knowing. Maybe she didn't deserve it. Maybe he didn't love her like she thought.  
She knew her angel meant no harm, but...the urge to know was just too strong. She felt like it was all an elaborate prank to keep her on edge, and she hated it. She didn't want to start hating him either.  
Until that day came.

"I will tell you the truth.", he told her softly. "I will tell you in two years. In two years from now, you will know everything."

"But why, angel? Why must I wait? Haven't I waited enough as is?"

"I am trusting you with a very dark secret. A secret on which depends my life. And I want to make sure you are ready for it."

She felt like she was being played somehow. But she accepted nonetheless.

~~~~~

The wedding took place a month later. It was simple, yet she loved it.  
It took place in a remote spot in the woods, specially arranged for the occasion. There weren't many guests or witnesses. There was no reception, and she wished she could have invited her friend Raoul to it. But she was happy all the same.  
He's made her gown himself. It was a treasure of lace and jewels that made her feel like a princess. The veil was so thick, she could barely see anything behind; but this was what he wanted. She's kept her eyes closed, and despite the twitching tentation to open them, she didn't look once at her angel's face. In two years, he said. He would have to keep his word.  
Among his many gifts to her, was a mask. A light, soft mask with no eye holes, but with very intricate stitchwork. She knew it was for a special occasion, like the one that came this very night.  
She was a little scared, and wary, but her angel was here. Her husband, her beloved. He showered her in a thousand grateful gifts, a thousand thankful caresses. He made her feel like she was the most beloved person in the world. And in his arms, she was safe.  
Tonight, she felt his arms wrap around her, as she slowly fell into an exhausted sleep. She was too tired to even try breaking her promise; but she didn't need to, now.

~~~~~

She's lived the happiest of lives, as wife of an unseen angel. Everything was always ready for her as soon as she had her back turned. They've moved away from the town, in a quiet place in the country. She never had any needs that wouldn't be granted the very same day. She could live without stress, without the pressure of celebrity, all thanks to him. He still managed to escape her sight, but she knew to trust him. Sometimes she would keep the mask on for hours at a time, if only so he could feel welcome in his own house. Soon enough she could navigate through rooms without even using her eyes, and while it was a strange life, she could get used to it.  
He was a caring husband, a loving soul. She'd picture him, his face inches away from hers as he'd give her a back rub, listen to her stories, sing with her in a melodious voice, or kiss her during their intimate moments. He was perfect, despite his one request.  
Some months after their first anniversary, she got pregnant. The news filled her heart with joy: she's always dreamed of a family. Having a little soul to care for would only add to her happiness; plus, there was a chance the baby would look like its father, allowing her a glimpse of her angel's face.  
The latter grew very worried. He made sure she was healthy and comfortable at all times; no doctor would be enough to quell his fears. He almost refused to touch her, fearing he'd hurt her or the child; but seeing her worried insistance, he stayed with her, and obeyed every single one of her whims.  
He was happy too. He was worrying for a reason Christine didn't understand. She thought that once it was born, he would ease a little and start enjoying family life as much as she did.  
So she kept her hopes up, and happily waited. 

~~~~~

The baby was born a few days short of the second year mark. A little boy, slightly underweight but otherwise healthy.  
She was relieved. Nothing bad had happened, everything was alright. The wails of her child filled her with an emotion she didn't register yet, but took as happiness. And what happiness it was! Finally she could hold her child, her baby in her arms.  
But when the doctor handed it to her, he had a very worried expression on his face. She didn't understand, until she looked down at her son's face, and her heart almost skipped a beat.  
His face looked like an entire chunk of it was missing. He had a cleft lip so severe it reached to the hole where his nose would have been; several red growths peppered the side of his skull, forming uncanny grooves on his temples; and his eyes were caved in, sunken so deep she thought he had none. But then he slowly opened them, and she couldn't hold a gasp.  
A soft, icy blue gaze. Those were his father's eyes. Her angel had blue eyes.  
She held the child close against her breast, soothing his cries with caresses. His head had some tufty curls already growing out, and his tiny fingers grabbed for hers with such a grip.  
She couldn't dislike him. She _never_ could hate this child, _her_ child.

"Our child.", she said softly, gazing at him.

She kissed his forehead, and the baby's cries calmed down. She held him close against her heart, humming of happiness.

"Our child.", the voice repeated.

She looked up. Everyone had gone; but in a shaded corner of the room, someone was standing. Someone tall and clad in darkness, with a voice too familiar. Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows, and her eyes didn't leave him until he was sitting by her side. He was smiling, she could tell so. Slowly, he took off his mask, and she was met with the vary same eyes as their child's.  
She found no reason not to smile as well.


End file.
